Bonnes résolutions
by dumbledoreknitting
Summary: Alors que Marlène a promis à Lily de se concentrer sur les cours pour réussir ses examens et leur permettre de réaliser leurs projets après Poudlard, ses bonnes résolutions sont mises à mal par Sirius. M pour actes sexuels dans le(s) chapitre(s) à venir.
1. Chapter 1

« S'il te plait Lily j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai pris du retard en astronomie ! Je ne suis même pas sûre d'encore savoir faire la différence entre le Soleil et la Lune ! » implora Marlène.

Tout en parlant, elle faisait de son mieux pour se frayer un chemin à la suite de son amie dans la foule d'élèves qui se déplaçait d'une classe à l'autre.  
Lily avait encore grandi pendant l'été entre leur sixième et leur septième année et elle dépassait maintenant Marlène d'une bonne tête et demie. Cette dernière quant à elle n'avait pas pris un pouce depuis leur quatrième année, son corps restant obstinément à 1m57, refusant insolemment de lui laisser atteindre les 1m60. D'ordinaire, elle n'avait que faire de sa taille. Elle savait très bien que son petit format était très apprécié par de nombreux garçons, et également pas mal de filles, et elle avait appris à en jouer.  
Mais à ce moment précis, elle aurait bien voulu des jambes un peu plus longues, histoire de pouvoir rester à la hauteur de Lily sans avoir l'impression de slalomer dans une forêt de premières années.

« Tu sais Lily, si tu ne m'aides pas, je vais échouer partout, je serai renvoyée de Poudlard, je passerai ma vie à courir de petit job en petit job, tous moins épanouissants les uns que les autres. Et tout ça ce sera de ta faute et uniquement de ta faute ! reprit-elle alors qu'elle rattrapait Lily après avoir écarté un petit blondinet de son chemin sans beaucoup de cérémonie.  
\- Oh mon dieu Marlène arrête ! répondit enfin son amie. D'accord on peut aller à la bibliothèque ce soir pour finir ton devoir. Mais uniquement parce que je ne supporterais pas de t'entendre me harceler une seconde de plus ! Et je trouve que t'as quand même bien de la chance de m'avoir. Si tu ne passais pas la moitié de ton temps libre fourrée dans je ne sais quel placard à balais ou salle de classe vide avec divers bellâtres quelconques, tu aurais plus de temps pour faire toi-même tes devoirs.  
\- Pas que des bellâtres ! Mon ratio de filles-garçons est à peu près à 40-60 tu sais ! C'est beaucoup mieux que l'année dernière je suis très fière de moi. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de leur révéler que moi au moins je sais localiser un clitoris pour qu'elles aient envie de coucher avec moi, je me serais attaquée aux filles hétéros bien plus tôt.  
\- Je dois admettre que même moi je suis assez impressionnée par le nombre de filles sur qui ça a marché, concéda Lily. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que ton attitude désinvolte vis-à-vis des cours finira par t'attirer des ennuis, enchaina-t-elle aussitôt, reprenant un air sérieux. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers son amie. Trois Poufsouffle de première année lui rentrèrent dedans avant de s'éloigner en rougissant et en marmonnant ce qui ressemblait à des excuses.

« Marlène, depuis notre première année nous nous sommes promis de nous installer ensemble à Londres une fois notre diplôme de Poudlard en poche. Je ne sais pas ce que t'en penses mais moi j'avais l'impression que ce plan tenait toujours, dit-elle gravement en fixant Marlène de son regard vert.  
\- Bien sûr que ça tient toujours ! Je me doute bien que tu ne tarderas pas à t'installer avec James, mais en attendant j'ai toujours autant envie d'être ta colocataire !  
\- Et comment on va faire ça si tu es encore ici l'année prochaine parce que tu n'as pas obtenu suffisamment d'ASPICs hein ? Tu sais très bien que je m'en fiche d'avec qui tu couches, mais si ça t'empêche de te concentrer sur les ASPICs, si ça compromet nos projets, je crois que c'est mon droit de te demander si tu trouves que ça en vaut vraiment la peine. »

Même si Lily avait essayé de garder un ton aussi ferme que possible, Marlène avait senti l'inquiétude réelle dans sa voix et elle ressentit un élan d'affection pour son amie.  
Depuis bientôt sept ans qu'elles se connaissaient, Marlène et Lily étaient inséparables.  
Elles étaient passées par tous les stades de l'adolescence ensemble, de leurs premières règles à leurs premiers copains, à leurs premières déceptions, au coming-out de Marlène, au début de la métamorphose du mépris de Lily pour James en une attirance confuse et bien d'autres tribulations. Alors qu'elles s'approchaient de la fin de leur vie à Poudlard la perspective que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant se faisait de plus en plus pressante et ce qui avait un jour été un vague projet chimérique de s'installer ensemble après l'école était en train de se concrétiser de plus en plus. Les deux jeunes filles tenaient autant l'une que l'autre à ce plan, comme à une manière de repousser le moment où elles devraient accepter que c'était la fin de leur adolescence.

Marlène soupira.

« Bon bah, comme d'habitude tu as raison. Il serait peut-être bon que je me reconcentre un peu sur les cours, admit-elle à contrecœur. Je te promets que je vais faire des efforts.  
\- Dans ce cas tu devrais arrêter de bavasser et te dépêcher de rejoindre la salle de Flitwick sinon tu vas encore être en retard. On se retrouve au déjeuner ! »

Lily avait conservé le même ton sérieux mais elle souriait, visiblement rassurée. Elle entra dans la salle de Potions tandis que Marlène faisait demi-tour et se dépêchait de traverser la marée d'enfants dans l'autre sens.

Au moment où elle tourna dans le couloir où se trouvait la salle du cours de Sortilèges, elle vit un élève aux cheveux noirs entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui.  
Elle grommela un juron et tenta d'intercepter la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme mais réussit juste à se coincer les doigts dedans. Elle poussa un nouveau juron, bien plus audible celui-ci, tout en bataillant avec son autre main pour rouvrir le battant. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle se retrouva face à Sirius Black, hilare. Tout le reste de la classe la fixait également, y compris le professeur Flitwick qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur.

« Encore plus en retard que Black, Mademoiselle McKinnon vous m'impressionnez ! Et un langage encore plus ordurier de surcroit ! Qui eut cru que c'était possible.  
Enfin bon qu'importe nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, la leçon d'aujourd'hui est très importante. Allez-vous asseoir tous les deux. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre sa place habituelle à côté de Dorcas Meadows, Marlène vit qu'elle était déjà occupée par Peter Pettigrew. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Dorcas qui sembla s'apprêter à chuchoter quelque chose mais le professeur Flitwick fut plus rapide :

« J'ai mis Pettigrew à côté de Meadows pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à suivre mademoiselle McKinnon. Asseyez-vous au fond à côté de Black et si vous n'êtes pas contente, tâchez d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois ! »

Marlène s'exécuta en grommelant, suffisamment bas pour que le professeur ne l'entende pas.

En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée d'être placée à côté de Sirius. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches mais gravitaient autour des mêmes personnes (surtout depuis que Lily et James étaient ensemble) et s'entendaient très bien. Il y avait même depuis quelques semaines un petit flirt entre eux. Ce n'était rien de sérieux (de toute façon, tout le monde savait que Sirius n'était _sérieusement_ intéressé que par Remus Lupin) mais elle sentait qu'il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour que quelque chose se passe entre eux.

Et là était tout le problème. Marlène aimait beaucoup d'habitude ce genre de flirt sans importance, mais en l'occurrence l'occasion n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal alors qu'elle venait de promettre à Lily d'être plus attentive en cours.

Tout en posant son sac et en s'installant à sa place, elle observa son voisin. Les cheveux de Sirius tombaient en mèches doucement bouclées sur ses épaules. Deux boutons de sa chemise mal repassée étaient ouverts et les manches négligemment retroussées.  
Marlène n'était pas dupe, elle se doutait bien que ce style juste assez débraillé n'était pas naturel et avait été savamment travaillé, probablement pendant de longues minutes devant un miroir des dortoirs de Gryffondor.  
Pour autant, elle devait admettre que l'effet recherché était bien atteint et contribuait à rendre le garçon encore plus attirant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sortant de sa rêverie, elle reporta son attention sur le professeur Flitwick qui s'était lancé dans l'explication d'un sort complexe qu'ils devraient tous apprendre à maitriser pour pouvoir espérer se présenter à l'examen des ASPICs.

Elle commençait à saisir de quoi il parlait quand elle sentit Sirius bouger à côté d'elle et à la surprise de Marlène, il posa une main sur sa cuisse.


	2. Chapter 2 : En classe

Sirius posa sa main sur la cuisse de Marlène. En sentant ce contact, elle tressaillit. Son cœur s'accéléra. Sentant l'effet qu'il produisait, Sirius esquissa un petit sourire.

« Enlève-moi ce rictus de ton visage Black.  
\- Est-ce que je dois enlever ma main aussi ? demanda Sirius innocemment. »

Marlène savait qu'elle devrait dire oui. Elle revit Lily et son ton angoissé à la perspective que leurs projets futurs soient compromis. Elle essaya de se représenter ce à quoi leur appartement à Londres pourrait ressembler. Elle pensa aux jobs qu'elles pourraient décrocher en ayant toutes les deux tous les ASPICs qu'elles visaient.

Puis, alors que Flitwick avait le dos tourné, Sirius se pencha vers elle et chuchota à son oreille :

« Ou peut-être est-ce que tu préfèrerais que j'en profite qu'elle soit là pour explorer un peu plus ? »

En entendant ces mots et sentant tout semblant de résistance qu'elle pouvait avoir fondre, Marlène ne put retenir un gémissement. Si léger que personne ne l'entendit à part Sirius.  
Et James, qui leva la tête et se retourna vers eux. En voyant les joues rougies de Marlène et le petit sourire satisfait que Sirius arborait toujours, il roula des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur le tableau.

Marlène profita de cet instant de battement pour remobiliser les deux neurones encore en état de marche dans son cerveau et gentiment mais fermement, elle prit la main de Sirius et la posa sur le bureau. Sa propre main s'attarda quelques secondes sur celle de son ami et elle se contenta de dire : « Pas maintenant ». Elle prononça ces mots d'un air qu'elle espérait sexy et confiant, bien qu'elle doutât d'obtenir l'effet attenu.

En matière de conquêtes, elle avait l'habitude d'être celle qui était la plus assurée, la plus expérimentée, la plus à l'aise.  
Mais Sirius rivalisait largement avec elle dans le domaine et elle avait du mal à rester impassible devant lui.

De son côté, le jeune homme ne semblait pas le moins du monde déstabilisé, il se contentait de continuer à arborer son petit sourire en coin beaucoup trop désarmant et de la regarder avec ses yeux gris beaucoup trop pénétrants.  
Et quand il répondit, sa voix était beaucoup trop charmante.

« J'attendrai avec impatience alors. »  
Pour lui chuchoter cette phrase, il s'était penché sur son oreille et avant de se redresser, il lui embrassa le cou.

Marlène maudit intérieurement tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait et se dit que l'hypothèse la plus probable quant à l'enchainement des évènements de cette matinée était que Sirius Black avait été remplacé par un démon à forme humaine envoyé par les forces du Mal pour tester sa patience et sa détermination. Au moins.


End file.
